


Meet Me

by Charmingwolf



Category: Game Grumps, PUP (Band)
Genre: First Date, M/M, crackship, cute shit, mutual flirting, this fic happens in its own little world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Arin and Stefan are fans of each other.Getting to work together was a dream come true and maybe more.





	Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is BASED on real people. Please respect those who are in it and don't harass them. 
> 
> I wrote this for my own fantasizes after seeing pup live last week and falling in love with Stefan. Yes im weird for this ship
> 
> Yes i might write more.

It was Vernon's idea to invite PUP to the grump space. 

"Play some games and kick some ass. Maybe do interview questions. I don't know I just think they are neat." He said. 

They hadn't expected Dan to have a horrible case of the flu that day or the other band members not wanting to do it other then Stefan. 

Stefan had been watching Game Grumps for a while. They helped him sleep and he loved the music they put out. Hell he was in one of their games. How could he not like them? 

How could he not play games with the two funniest guys ever? 

So while they were on tour and the others were getting high and getting ready for the show that night… Stefan went to the Grump Space to record a couple episodes. 

Arin hadn't really listened PUP before Dream Daddy was being produced. He really only listened to DVP to help create a funny cover of it. 

But he found himself coming back to the band as he was doing work and found himself humming their songs during recording sessions.

It wasn't long before he was buying their merch and looking forward to their new album Morbid Stuff. 

Dan would always laugh when he mocked Stefan's voice but they both knew Arin loved Stefan's voice above everything else from the band. 

"The feeling and the way he pitches stuff. You know he wrote this stuff from the heart. I would love to see how his mind works." Arin said during a play through of a rhythm game with Dan. 

Stefan's heart jumped when he heard Arin's words. So when PUP was invited he jumped on the chance. 

Soon Stefan was face to face with Arin Hansen. The man was a good bit taller than him and offered his hand to shake. Stefan took it without hesitation. 

"It's so great to see you in person, man" stefan said as the smile on his face started to ache. He was so excited. 

"yeah yeah! I've always wanted to go to one of your concerts but i got tied up in stuff you know." Arin said shaking stefan's hand, excited. "I love your music, Stefan its really amazing." 

"I love your videos! I watch them all the time on tour" stefan said. His smile grew wider and he placed his other hand on Arin's. 

They gave each other some strong eye contact and both had the same thought. 

"His eyes are really pretty."

~~~~~

Soon they were sitting down with some broken games on the SNES. They took turns trying different games. Playing and dying. Then trying and failing. 

Arin got his signature anger going but Stefan was getting farther along in some of the games. They had a really good time. They had some good jokes that stefan would remember forever and Arin would forget a bit later. 

"Alright. Next time on game grumps, Stef and I are gonna make out" arin joked. 

The timer was stopped but the mic kept recording. 

"Wait are you serious?" Stefan said before breaking out laughing. 

The mic was turned off. 

"No no" Arin said smiling. He hadn't stopped smiling the entire time. 

"I mean unless you want to" Stefan said to keep the joke running. 

Arin turned and stared into Stefan's eyes. As seriously as he could muster with a straight face "i would love nothing more then to make the fuck out with you" he said.

Stefan blinked and his heart jumped. The dark brown eyes seemed to be eating away at the joking air but stefan just chuckled. "You're really funny man!" 

Arin broke character "aw thanks. You got some good bits in that session. Can't wait for the editors to see it" he tilted his head and kept his eyes on stefan. 

Watching and memorizing all the little movements he made as he stood up. 

"You wanna go get a drink sometime? We have a couple shows in town so…"

"I'd love too" Arin said as his smile softened. 

~~~~~

They meet up for a drink the next night. Arin happened to be at the show Stefan was performing and when the crowd died down the two met up at the bar. 

Stefan was covered in sweat, a huge smile on his face. Bright energy was emanating off of him. An energy that Arin knew all too well from the Grump live shows. A buzzy feeling that settles on the top of your head. Combined with the weed Arin is SURE Stefan smoked before the show and he must be on top of the world. 

Arin smiled right back at him and flagged down the bartender, “What do you want?” 

“Just a beer” He said “Ohh they have some IPA on tap, that looks good.” Stefan pointed to the beer he wanted. 

The bartender poured the glass and Arin said to put it on his tab. He was on drink in. His head felt warm and fuzzy, even more so now that Stefan was next to him. 

Stefan was trying to subtly move his chair closer to Arin. He wasn’t being as subtle as he hoped but Arin didn't stop him. Arin just had his eyes trained on Stefan’s. The smile on his face grew wider when their knees knocked together. 

Arin took a long swig of his beer. Stefan followed suit, tapping his knee against Arin’s again. 

Arin tapped back, moving closer until the two were talking side by side. 

The other PUP members had come a couple times to check on Stefan but quickly left when they saw how close the two were. They found themselves talking for hours and hours until last call came at 2 am.

Then the time came for them to leave. Stefan had to go backstage to finish getting ready for the next league of the tour and Arin had some recording sessions later that day. 

The two made their way to the door backstage. Arin felt like he had just walked Stefan home and his parents were waiting for him on the other side of the door. 

Stefan blushed and looked away as Arin took his hands. 

“I had a really good time.” Arin said. “You sounded great tonight.”

“Aha thanks… You looked amazing in the mosh pit. Really holding your own.” Stefan said.

“Oh you saw me?” 

“How could I miss you? You kinda stand out in a crowd.” Stefan’s eyes flicked from Arin’s lips to his hands back to his lips then his eyes. “I'll text you while we are on the road.”

Arin chuckled, his head ducking down “Alright. I look forward to it. Can I kiss you goodnight and good luck?” Arin asked tilting his head. The streak in his hair falling into his face. 

Stefan blinked at the forwardness but wasn’t completely surprised. Then he nodded “Yes…”

The distance between them closed. Arin cupped Stefan’s cheek, humming against his lips. Stefan leaned in to deepen the feeling of the kiss before the two mutually pulled away. 

“Goodnight.” Stefan whispered, pushing the hair out of Arin’s face.

“Goodnight” Arin moved away from Stefan slowly. Squeezing his hand before letting go. “Come by the Grump space some time.”

Stefan nodded and went through the backstage door. His heart pounding and his face flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked it! 
> 
> My tumblr is Aristotlecoyote.tumblr.com


End file.
